Test contactors are used on printed circuit boards to test various parameters and/or components of semiconductor devices. Electronic devices have become smaller yet more powerful, resulting crowded and complex circuit boards. For example, modern automobiles are using RADAR equipment for collision avoidance, parking assist, automated driving, cruise control, etc. The radio frequencies used in such systems are typically 77 GHz (W-band). Next generation IC's will push operating frequencies to even higher levels. Semiconductor devices that operate at these frequencies need to be tested, but existing test contactor technology cannot operate in the W-band due to extreme transmission line impedance mismatches.